The present invention relates to seals in a gas turbine engine and, in particular, to a ring seal arrangement with installation foolproofing in a gas turbine engine.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The combustion gases may flow through one or more turbine stages to generate power for a load and/or compressor before being expelled at the exhaust section of the gas turbine engine. The combination of hot gases and high pressures can cause stress and wear on components in the exhaust section. To reduce the stress and wear, lubricant (such as oil) is present in a contained lubricant compartment (such as a compartment within the exhaust section). With a radially inner side of the compartment being attached to the rotating shaft of the gas turbine engine, ring seals or other types of seal arrangement are needed to minimize leakage of higher pressure fluid into the lubricant compartment and minimize loss of lubricant out of the compartment. Seal arrangements must be installed correctly to increase axial loading, limit wear damage to the seal arrangement and gas turbine engine, and ensure lubricant cannot leak out of the compartment.